Puppy Eyes
by BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: A few one shots containing Chloe using her puppy eyes to get her way with Beca. *wink*
1. Changing Rooms

"Chlo!" Beca yells from upstairs in the Bellas house. Feet thunder up the stairs and Chloe hops into the room, all happy smiles and innocent eyes.

"Yes?" She asks sweetly. Beca scowls at her looking pointedly to the heavy box in her arms.

"I could use some help with _your_ boxes." Beca says, scowling harder when Chloe smiles sweetly at her.

"Aw, but you're doing so well!" Chloe beamed, fake innocence practically dripping from her words.

"Chloe." Beca groans, placing the box onto the bed parallel to her own bed. "If you want to share a room with me you've actually got to move in." Chloe saunters closer.

"But you're doing it for me." Chloe points out.

"Not any more." Beca huffs, crossing her arms. Chloe pouts. She hooks her forefingers into the loops on Beca's black skinny jeans and tugs her closer.

"Please?" Chloe says. Puppy eyes activate. Beca feels herself start to melt.

"Nope. Not going to happen." Beca shakes her head, trying her best to ignore Chloe's infamous puppy eyes.

"Aw, come on. For me?" Chloe asks, beginning to nuzzle Beca's neck.

"Uh...uh n-no." Beca says, mentally cursing herself for being so weak when it comes to Chloe.

"You know you want to." Chloe singsongs. Beca's breath hitches as Chloe's lips connect with her skin. She curses her body for still being so receptive to Chloe. Chloe begins to kiss up her neck and Beca's heart race picks up. She tilts her head back to give Chloe more access and Chloe hums. The vibrations make Beca's eyes flutter. Then again maybe it's not _so_ bad. Chloe pulls back and grins at Beca's expression. "Please?" Chloe asks quietly. Beca sighs happily, eyes still closed.

"Of course." She hums, still not completely aware of her surroundings.

"Thanks, babe." Chloe says, pecking Beca on the nose, and leaving.


	2. A Bored Chloe

"Beca!" Chloe whines, _again_ , from her side of the room.

"Yeah, Chlo?" Beca answers absent mindedly. She's currently working on their new set and it's actually going well for once.

"I'm bored." Chloe huffs dramatically. Well, except for Chloe who won't leave her alone long enough for her to finish.

"Weren't you meant to meet up with Aubrey today?" Beca asks, saving what she's got so far and turning to Chloe.

"She cancelled." Chloe pouts. Beca raises an eyebrow.

"That's new." Beca says, referring to Aubrey's obsessive need for plans. She turns back to her mix.

"Yeah, well, I blame her new boyfriend." Chloe sighs dramatically. Beca frowns. She hadn't heard about any new boyfriends.

"New boyfriend? Who is it?" Beca asks, paying a bit more attention now. Chloe looks sheepish.

"Oh-uh. It's no one. You don't know him." Chloe says. Beca rolls her eyes.

"Chloe, you are a terrible liar. Now who is it?" Beca puts down her laptop and turns so her legs dangle off the side of the bed.

""It's-uh-it's Jesse." Chloe doesn't meet her gaze. Beca snorts.

"You think I care if Jesse dates someone else?" Beca laughs. Chloe looks away, embarrassed. Beca puts her laptop aside and stands up before sitting down next to Chloe. "Hey, it's okay." Beca says softly, taking her hand. Chloe looks up and there's a vulnerability in her eyes that Beca rarely sees. It makes her heart ache. 'I never liked Jesse. Well...I _like_ him but never like _that_." Beca tries to smile reassuringly. "I mean, aren't you the pansexual?" Beca jokes, a little awkwardly, trying to lighten the air. Chloe smiles but it's a bit strained. "It's okay, Chlo, you have nothing to worry about. About _any_ guy. I am a lesbian after all." Beca says. She's never been that good at being comforting but she'll always try for Chloe.

"I've never heard you say it before." Chloe says quietly. Beca rolls her eyes with a grin.

"And me gagging every time you guys talked about boys bodies wasn't enough?" Beca teases.

"Some of the things Fat Amy says _I_ would even gag at." Chloe pouts. Beca laughs, glad that things were lightening up and Chloe seemed to be feeling better.

"You have nothing to worry about, Chlo." Beca kisses her on the cheek. "You're mine and that's final." Chloe grins.

"Does that mean you're mine too?" Chloe asks. Beca rolls her eyes but her grin is slightly embarrassed.

"I mean I _guess_ so." Beca says, slightly flustered. Chloe grins slyly.

"Well then that means I can do this!" She shouts the last word and tackles Beca onto the bed. Beca squeals, which she will deny to her last breath, and squirms under Chloe's grip.

"Chlo!" Beca laughs. Chloe sits up and straddles Beca, making her blush. Chloe lightly trails her finger down Beca's neck and Beca can't stop the shiver that travels down her spine.

"You shouldn't say things like that without thinking of the consequences." Chloe whispers, leaning forward so her nose can travel the same path as her finger. Beca's breath hitches. Why does it do that every time Chloe pays attention to her neck?

"Maybe I have." Beca says softly, eyes already fluttering. Chloe pauses, a little surprised. Beca runs her hands up Chloe's back before placing them on her neck. Tugging softly to encourage her to go on. Chloe obliges and begins to trail kisses down Beca's neck, just like she did when persuading her to move her boxes. Beca's eyes flutter shut. She tugs harder on Chloe's neck before sliding them up into her soft hair. Chloe gently nips Beca's pulse point, making Beca gasp, before soothing it with her tongue.

"Kiss me." Beca pleads quietly.

"Of course." Chloe says quietly. She moves her head back up to meet Beca's and hesitates. She's kissed Beca before but it's never been this... _heated..._ before. Beca leans up to capture her lips and Chloe can't help but to give in. The kiss is slow and soft but it starts to build.

"Ew!" Comes a screech from the doorway/stairway. "They're doing it! They are doing it!" Fat Amy screeches. Chloe pulls away with a laugh while Beca sighs in exasperation.

"Amy, shut up!" Beca says, having to yell to be heard. "Jesus, we were just kissing!"

"Get a room!" Cynthia Rose yells up from the bottom of staircase.

"This _is_ our room!" Beca yells back. Chloe rolls off of Beca and stands up. She smooths back her hair as best she can and grins up at Fat Amy.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asks, not even bothering to try and wipe off the goofy grin that's on her face.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if you two _love birds_ wanted to join us for movie night but I can see that you're busy." Fat Amy says. Beca blushes when Amy said 'love birds'.

"Sure. I'll be down in a sec." Chloe says with a grin, running her fingers through her hair again.

"So you can both finish?" Fat Amy says with a smirk before leaving.

"Amy!" Beca yells in embarrassment, throwing a pillow. Chloe pouts.

"You have to put that back you know." Chloe says. Beca sighs and crosses her arms.

"Why do I live here again?" She mutters. Chloe laughs.

"I guess next time we'll have to find a place more," Chloe's voice drops an octave, " _private_." Beca shivers and her cheeks turn red.

"W-well go enjoy y-your movie." Beca stutters. She gets up and stumbles back over to her bed.

"Aren't you coming?" Chloe asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Beca scowls, "you know I don't like movies."

"You're going to leave me alone?" Chloe pouts. Beca snorts.

"You won't be alone. Most of the Bellas will be there." Beca mutters, already focusing back on her computer screen. Chloe's pout won't work if Beca can't _see_ it. She walks over to Beca and places a hand on her upper thigh. That gets Beca's attention.

"Please come and watch the movie with me?" Chloe activates her Puppy Eyes. Beca groans.

"Chlo, I really need to finish our set." Beca glances at her computer screen and chews her lip. She's barely half done.

"But you're going to watch the movie with me anyway, aren't you?" Chloe grins cheekily. Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"Since when do you care more about a movie then the Bellas?" Beca asks, somewhat obliviously.

"Maybe it's not the movie I care about." Chloe practically purrs. Beca's eyes snaps to Chloe.

"I don't know, Chlo. You did say you wanted this done before next practice." Beca reminds her but her voice is weak. There's no conviction. Chloe widens her eyes just a bit more until the Puppy Eyes become unbearable. Beca groans and rubs her brow. "Fine! Fine, whatever. Just don't be mad at me next practice." Chloe grins and kisses Beca but pulls away just as Beca deepens it.

"Uh uh. We got a movie to watch." Chloe says quietly before swiftly leaving the room. Beca groans again at the heat pooling in her stomach and curses herself for having such a persuasive girlfriend.


End file.
